


Quattro persone che si sono messe tra Steve e Tony, e due che non l'hanno fatto

by skyearth85



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9988526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85
Summary: Una "ristampa" di una piccola storia scritta nel lontano 2009 per il compleanno della talentuosa dorcas_gustine@lj una delle più brave artiste che abbia avuto il piacere di conoscere.





	1. Due uomini che si sono messi tra Tony e Steve (anche se forse è stato meglio così)

**Author's Note:**

> Si tratta di un miscuglio tra 616!verse con qualche elemento del movie!verse (tutte cose che se sei fan Marvel su più media e serie non ti confondono più): fin dall'inizio è noto che Tony=Iron Man (movie), il primo nucleo dei vendicatori è quello originale 616, Nick Fury è caucasico e veterano della WWII (616), i Vendicatori nascono per volontà dello SHIELD (movie), i vendicatori si sono sciolti una prima volta, ma Tony e Steve li hanno rifondati con una nuova formazione (616 - New Avengers v1 *dream team*), Tony ha smesso di bere (616) e Jarvis è un uomo in carne e ossa (616).

**Rhodey**

"Tony, no."

Tony Stark non si aspettava di trovare nel salotto della Villa dei Vendicatori il suo amico Rhodey, almeno non subito al rientro della squadra dopo due settimane di missione in Russia sulle tracce del Barone Strucker.   
Il suo molto accigliato amico Rhodey che lo aspettava a braccia incrociate e sguardo torvo in mezzo al soggiorno.

" _Oh, ciao Tony, come è andata?_ , Al ché io avrei risposto con _Oh ciao Rhodey! Bene grazie!_ E in risposta tu mi avresti dovuto dare una pacca sulla spalla e detto  _Ottimo lavoro, Tony! Avete di nuovo salvato il mondo!_ Invece, come vengo accolto? Con un perentorio _Tony, no._ " Aveva fatto le sue rimostranze.

"Tony!" Non era riuscito neppure a strappare un sorriso a Rhodey. 

"Che c'è?!" E che cavolo, era sceso dall'aereo neppure 10 minuti prima...

"Lo sai perfettamente!"

Tony Stark non era una persona che si faceva facilmente intimidire, ma lo sguardo del suo amico Rhodey era estremamente serio.   
Solo che per una volta aveva la coscienza _quasi_ a posto, o quanto meno non più sporca del solito. "Che cosa reputi che abbia combinato questa volta?"

"Spero ancora niente." Rhodey sospirò, portando una mano a coprirsi gli occhi. "Tony..."

"Ancora? Lo sai che mi stai consumando il nome?"

"C'è poco da scherzare!" Gli rispose seccato l'amico.

"Io non sto scherzando. Io sono molto serio. Io sono una persona seria Rhodey. Sono una persona estremamente seria. Vedi quelli? Quelli sono i miei compagni, i Vendicatori. Che ti possono testimoniare che sono una persona seria." E indicò il variopinto gruppo alle sue spalle che stava scendendo dal Quinjet: Wasp, Gigant-man, Thor, Captain America.

"Già, i Vendicatori." Tony conosceva troppo bene Rhodey per non capire immediatamente di aver trovato il problema "Interessanti. Affascinanti, non è vero?"

"Decisamente. Hai visto che amore Wasp?" Anche se Janet non era in definitiva il suo tipo, non gli dispiaceva flirtare con la ragazza.

"Tony, non sono uno stupido. Non credere di fregarmi. L'avevo già notato. Ma mi ero detto che mi sbagliavo. Che non potevi essere così stupido."

"Ehi!"

"Ma oggi, ho avuto il piacere, l'onore!, di sentire le vostre comunicazioni e..." Lo vide sospirare pesantemente.

"E...?"

"Tu ci stavi flirtando!" Esplose.

"Oh, andiamo! Io flirto con tutti, lo sai, non vuol dire niente. Cioè, non vuol dire sempre qualcosa." Che diamine, va bene che Gigant-man facesse il geloso, ma possibile che Rhodey pensasse che gli interessava Janet?

"Tony! Quella persona è off-limits."

"Be' non credo che la relazione tra Jan e Hank sia già a quel punto..."

"Tony, per l'amor del cielo, stai parlando con _me_ , te ne rendi conto? È Capitan America, Tony!"

Ok, forse Rhodey aveva capito. "Mp. È che insomma, guardalo. Jimmy guardalo! È... perfetto! È il sogno incarnato di qualsiasi essere umano!"

"È quel _mammasantissima_ di Capitan America!"

"Non so perché, ma lo trovo offensivo." Un po' di rispetto, suvvia!

Rhodey si grattò la testa, cercando di non perdere la pazienza. "Tony, lui non è come gli altri. Lui non è come gli altri uomini."

"Oh, andiamo!" e questa volta fu Tony a sbottare "È un uomo esattamente come tutti gli altri. Più attraente, più coerente, più idealista, più super? Sì. Sì, decisamente. Ma sempre un uomo." Come poteva far capire a Rhodey che nonostante conoscesse Steve solo da un paio di mesi, aveva scoperto una persona fantastica, e sì, migliore di Capitan America, sotto quella maschera. Rhodey non c'era, non aveva sentito come Steve gli rispondeva a tono, come lo prendesse in giro in quella maniera sarcastica e deliziosa così _Steve_ a cui Tony non riusciva a resistere.

"Lui è un simbolo." Rhoney lo stava guardando dritto negli occhi. "Lui non è come gli altri. Lui non è un supereroe come gli altri. Non per me. Non per milioni di americani che sono morti credendo in lui e in quello che rappresentava. Lui è _Captain America_."

"Per favore smettila con la retorica. È nauseante e stai sminuendo Steve."

"Non è retorica. Senti, io non ti sto dicendo che..." fece un gesto vago con la mano. "Solo... pensaci. Non è un soldatino che ti puoi portare a letto, perché tanto, chi se ne frega, non lo rivedrai mai più."

L'inventore si irritò. "Non faccio niente che nessuno non voglia!" Sbottò. Era vero che aveva avuto molti partner, ma non era un imbroglione, sono era un violentatore, non era uno che ci provava insistentemente con le persone. Un _no, grazie_ e la faccenda finiva lì. Era sinceramente stufo di questa immagine che la gente aveva di lui.

"Lo so. Lo so Tony, scusa, non era un'accusa la mia." Sospirò. "Ok, lascia stare. Non fa niente. Solo, ricorda che questo qui," e indicò il biondo che stava entrando in quel momento nella sala comune della Villa insieme agli altri Vendicatori "sarà quello che ti dovrà parare il culo in combattimento, ok? Sarà quello di cui ti dovrai fidare. Sarà quello con cui dovrai lottare in situazione disperate. Non mandare tutto a puttane solo per portartelo a letto."

 

**Nick Fury**

Nick Fury era una delle poche facce familiari che Steve aveva trovato ancora in giro al suo risveglio. Certo, era invecchiato, si era fatto (se possibile) ancora più cinico, ma Steve sapeva che si tratta sempre dello stesso sergente con cui aveva combattuto innumerevoli battaglie in giro per l'Europa.

"Faccio ancora difficoltà a credere che tu sia diventato colonnello." Steve poteva affermare senza problemi che quella era una delle cose più strane del XX secolo. 

Il sigaro che l'altro teneva perennemente in bocca, si sollevò in segno di scherno. "Ed io che tu sia ancora vivo Cap." Ignorando ovviamente come Nick Fury fosse ancora vivo e molto attivo a quasi novantanni.

E nonostante i misteri legati alla longevità di Fury, Steve era contento di vedere almeno una faccia familiare. Probabilmente per questo avevano incaricato Fury come sua guida alle meraviglie del mondo moderno. O più propriamente alle meraviglie dello SHIELD.

Al momento erano nell'ufficio di Fury, e mentre Steve studiava fascicoli, il direttore dello SHIELD era impegnato in qualcosa che involveva premere un bottone ripetutamente finché qualcosa sullo schermo non scompariva.

Steve non aveva avuto molto tempo per informarsi sui suoi nuovi compagni e stava approfittando di una inaspettata pausa tra le varie missioni, per leggere con calma le loro schede. I dati, consegnati dagli stessi supereroi o raccolti dagli agenti dello SHIELD, permettevano a Steve di avere un quadro più completo della squadra e di capire meglio il loro background.

Iron Man era Tony Stark. Incredibile come sembrassero due persone totalmente differenti. Il primo era tanto serio, concentrato, intimidatorio quando l'altro era... be' un _dandy_! Non che non fossero tutti e due brillanti e affascinanti, ma... dio, sembravano letteralmente due persone diverse.

"Nick?"

"Sì, Steve?"

"Che cosa ne pensi di Stark?" Innegabile che l'uomo fosse quello che l'incuriosiva di più fra tutti i suoi nuovi compagni. C'era una discrepanza tra le due identità che Steve faceva fatica a conciliare.

"Tony Stark? Il tuo boss?" Steve annuì, anche se avrebbe voluto rimarcare che Iron Man non era il capo dei Vendicatori. Si trattenne perché si rese conto che, poiché era colui che pagava, a tutti gli effetti aveva un certo potere decisionale. "È ricco. Stronzo. Geniale. Affascinate. Ha tutte le fighe che vuole. Un brillante figlio di puttana." 

Steve rise. Si aspettava qualcosa del genere. "Non capisco se ti piaccia o no."

Nick bloccò il gioco (perché Steve aveva finalmente capito cosa stesse facendo) sullo schermo e si voltò a guardarlo. "Non mi dispiace. Piacere è una parola grossa." Si fermò un attimo a riflettere. "Ti ha dato problemi?"

"No, no." Si affrettò a precisare. "Stark è sempre stato molto gentile, e Iron Man è sempre stato un membro esemplare della squadra." Steve suonò stupido anche alle proprie orecchie. Dio, erano la stessa persona. _Era_ la _stessa_ persona. 

"Ci ha provato?"

"Cosa?" Non aveva capito bene.

"Non fare quella faccina sconvolta, Big Jim. Non è un mistero che Stark si trombi chiunque."

"No, no! No." Steve si maledì per essere arrossito.

"Sembra quasi che ti dispiaccia." Fu il ghigno di risposta dell'amico.

"Nonostante tutte le vostre battutine, gli uomini non mi sono mai interessati." Non molto, quanto meno. Niente che non riuscisse a tenere sotto controllo. Anche perché le donne gli piacevano e Peggy... dio, Peggy.

Però Steve non era mai stato la persona più attiva sessualmente parlando, anche dopo il siero, quando le donne gli si gettavano tra le braccia. E questo aveva comportato una serie di battute feroci da parte degli altri soldati.

"C'è sempre una prima volta."

Qualcosa nel tono dell'uomo non gli quadrò, non era la solita presa in giro. "Nick. Non. Sono. Interessato."

"Mph."

"Non mi credi." Non che la cosa lo disturbasse particolarmente, ma non capiva perché l'amico si era intestardito sull'argomento.

"Perché non dovrei crederti?"

"E comunque non sono affari che ti dovrebbero interessare." Com'è che dicevano? _Non domandare, non dire_. Anche se forse Steve non era più un militare e quindi non sarebbe dovuto essere un problema. Steve sapeva solo che lo SHIELD e l'Esercito si stavano letteralmente picchiando per averlo tra le proprie fila (l'occhio gonfio del Generale Pines aveva ancora il segno dell'anello di Dum Dum Dugan).

"Giusto. Lascia che però di dia un consiglio. Sai, uno di quei consigli che i vecchi zii danno ai loro nipotini."

"Guarda che-" Un gesto secco della mano lo bloccò. 

"Cap, lo so che tecnicamente abbiamo pochi anni di differenza, ma... ho molti, molti più anni d'esperienza di te. Lascia che questo vecchio soldato ti faccia la sua bella predica." Steve annuì rassegnato. "Lascia stare Tony Stark. E non perché è vanesio, pieno di fighe, e tutte le stronzate che ti ho detto prima. Lui è fuori dalla tua portata. Ti stavi chiedendo qual'è il vero Tony Strk? Nessuno dei due e tutti e due. Iron Man è il genio con una missione. Ringraziamo il cielo che abbia deciso di essere dalla nostra parte. L'altro è il genio senza una missione."

"A parte entrare nei miei pantaloni, standoti a sentire."

"Non sto scherzando ragazzo. Stark divora il futuro Cap, e non ha tempo di curarsi del passato."

"Al contrario di me?"

Il silenzio del colonnello fu eloquente.

"Ragazzo, se un domani dovessi accorgerti di _essere interessato_ , si sicuro di non avere nessun rimpianto, nulla che ti blocchi. Altrimenti non riusciresti a stargli dietro."


	2. Due donne che si sono messe tra Steve e Tony (ed è stato proprio un peccato)

**Sharon**

Tony l'aveva vista di persona solo un paio di volte, sempre molto brevemente e in compagnia. Ma ora, nascosto dietro la visiera dell'armatura, si poteva permettere di studiarla senza dover dare spiegazioni.

Sharon Carter, Agente 13, membro operativo di spicco dello SHIELD.

Tony era in riunione con Fury nel suo ufficio quando la donna era entrata per far firmare delle carte al suo superiore.

Farlo apposta non ci sarebbero riusciti: la fidanzata di Capitan America era esattamente alta, bionda, con gli occhi azzurri e micidialmente bella e competente come lui.

Senza dimenticare la nipote del Grande Amore di Steve. A volte Tony era convinto che la vita non avesse molta fantasia.

Con un cenno del capo la ragazza uscì dall'ufficio.

"Bella." Fu il suo laconico commento.

"Bel bocconcino, si." Approvò Fury. "Peccato che il suo ragazzo potrebbe farci fuori."

"Già."

Tony si congedò dal colonnello, era solo una visita burocratica la sua, e si diresse verso la piattaforma di lancio. Era di pessimo umore. O forse più onestamente, depresso.

Steve aveva avuto diverse donne da quando lo avevano risvegliato dal ghiaccio. Tutte belle, intelligenti e dalla personalità forte e indipendente. Ma sempre brevi avventure, simpatie più o meno profonde. Niente di serio.

Mentre con Sharon usciva già da diversi mesi, tant'era che oramai tutti li consideravano praticamente fidanzati. Da qui la recente depressione.

Già, perché dopo due anni Tony si rendeva conto che la cotta non gli era proprio passata.

Peggio.

Un conto era essere attratti a un uomo (cosa non nuova, tutt'altro, c'erano diversi nomi illustri maschili nel suo portfolio). 

Un conto era essere attratti e avere un'adorazione per una persona (già stato anche lì, un'esperienza esaltante e terribile allo stesso tempo). 

Un conto era perdere completamente la testa per un uomo (successo pure quello).

Il problema era innamorarsi. E Tony aveva il terrorizzante sospetto che i suoi sentimenti per Steve si stessero muovendo in quella direzione.

E Tony teneva troppo a Steve per mettere a rischio il loro rapporto in qualsiasi modo.

Erano amici, compagni. Se lo sarebbe fatto bastare.

E poi, anche con tutta la più buona volontà, Tony non sarebbe potuto passare per un'affascinante bionda.

 

**Pepper**

Steve trovò Tony davanti alla finestra, la mano che giocava distrattamente con il bicchiere colmo. Whisky.

"Tony." Richiamò la sua attenzione. L'uomo non si voltò, ma sollevò il bicchiere come in un cenno di saluto.

"Non l'ho toccato. Non ancora."

Steve sentì come un macigno togliersi dal petto. Tony stava tentando di rimanere sobrio da troppo poco tempo per non essere spaventati da una possibile ricaduta ogni qualvolta ci fossero notizie negative. O meglio, notizie _particolari_.

"Ho saputo delle nozze."

" _Mazel Tov_." Lo vide sollevare il bicchiere all'altezza del volto, respirare l'odore del liquido, riabbassarlo. "Happy e Pepper. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto? Cioè, stanno insieme già da un po', quindi non è proprio come se nessuno se lo aspettasse, ma..." Sospirò. "Chi l'avrebbe mai detto."

"Tony."

"Sai Steve, credo che in fondo al cuore ho sempre pensato che se mi fossi mai sposato, sarebbe stato con lei."

_Wow_. Ok, Steve doveva pensare a Tony in qual momento, l'uomo era chiaramente distrutto e aveva la priorità su tutto.

Anche su quello che provava Steve.

"La ami?" Perché Steve sapeva che Tony teneva tantissimo a Pepper ma non aveva mai capito che i sentimenti dell'uomo fossero così profondi.

"Sì." Per Steve fu come un colpo in pieno petto.

"Mi dispiace Tony." Ed era vero.

"Non lo so Steve, onestamente?" Si era finalmente allontanato dalla finestra. "Non capisco perché sono così giù. Insomma, sono-sono io quello che non ha mai voluto che tra di noi ci fosse qualcosa. Non ho mai avuto il coraggio, o la stupidità, di provare a rendere il nostro rapporto qualcosa _di più_." Appoggiò il bicchiere sul tavolino e si sedette sul divano. "Le ho sempre voluto troppo bene per rischiare di perderla. E poi si sposa con Happy! Cioè con un mio amico, una persona fantastica che so che la renderà felice! Dovrei essere felice per loro! Eppure... mi sento uno schifo."

Nel frattempo Steve si era avvicinato e si era seduto anche lui sul divano, vicino a Tony.

"La cosa bella dei sogni... è che sono lì. Sono... sempre questa possibilità. E quando capiamo che non potranno mai più realizzarsi, be'... è frustante." Eccome se lo era.

Tony lo guardò. "Parole sagge Cap."

"L'ho provato sulla mia pelle."

"Sul serio?" L'amico gli sembrò stupito.

"Realizzare che non sarai mai la persona più importante per la persona che ami... è deprimente." Sorrise. Era ironico che fosse lui a dire queste parole a Tony. "Anche se non avresti mai avuto intenzione di fare nulla per la cosa."

"Sei innamorato Cap?"

Steve arrossì un po'. "È complicato." Eccome se lo era. Gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla in un gesto di affetto. "Passerà."

"Sì. Sì, probabile. Ma nel frattempo si sta da schifo."


	3. E due persone che non l'hanno fatto (ed era anche ora)

**Logan**

Logan lo stava aspettando nell'atrio dei quartieri riservati ai Vendicatori, appoggiato alla parete. Steve cercò di fulminarlo con il suo miglior sguardo da  _stammi alla larga_. 

Logan, come sempre, l'ignorò. "Senti, non m'importa che problemi avete, ma dovete lasciare i vostri cazzi fuori dalla squadra."

Steve non era veramente dell'umore giusto per sentirsi una predica. Non quando non aveva fatto nulla di male.

"Spiegami perché sei qui da me." Lanciò la cuffia della sua uniforme verso la parete. Per fortuna che non aveva lo scudo con sé. 

"Normalmente chi scopa con chi non m'interessa, ma purtroppo nel vostro caso devo fare un'eccezione."

"Non mi sono arrabbiato con Tony perché è andato a letto con Madame Masque. Cioè sì!" Si corresse esasperato. "È una nemica! Fa parte dei cattivi! No-non vai a letto con i cattivi quando sai che sono cattivi!"

Logan scoppiò a ridere di gusto. "Cap, Cap, non cambiare mai."

Steve si prese il volto tra le mani. Normalmente riusciva a controllare il suo  _ovvietà il tuo nome è Steve_ , ma Tony era sempre stato il migliore a farlo reagire come un adolescente rabbioso.

"Comunque per me, che scopate, che non scopate, non cambia nulla. Ma Stark rischia di farsi ammazzare. Di farci ammazzare. Risolvi la cosa."

"Non-" Logan lo bloccò.

"Senti bello, guarda che stai parlando con me." Fece cenno al proprio naso prima e agli occhi poi.

Steve si sentì in trappola e perse la pazienza. "Cosa dovrei fare?!"

"Scopatelo tu."

"Cosa?" Steve non poteva aver veramente udito quello che credeva di aver udito. Cioè, Logan, non poteva suggerirgli come se niente fosse....

"Risolvi il problema alla radice." Gli disse con tranquillità. "Pensaci: te lo fotti, lui non va più a letto con i cattivi, si rilassa, _tu_ ti rilassi e noi di conseguenza ci rilassiamo. Tutti felici, contenti e _rilassati_."

"Stai scherzando?" Steve era incredulo.

"Non lo sai che i figli risentono quando mamma e papà litigano?"

Cap ignorò che per la millesima volta qualcuno (Clint, Peter, Logan...) aveva insinuato che lui era la mamma del gruppo. "Non sono il suo tipo."

"Non essere stupido." Logan sollevò un dito. "Primo: Tony Stark non ha tipi." Poi un altro. "Secondo: tu non sei un tipo, sei _il_ tipo." Poi un altro ancora.

"E terzo?" Chiese quando l'altro uomo non aveva detto nulla.

"È innamorato di te, idiota."

 

**Jarvis**

"Problemi signor Stark?"

Edwin Jarvis non aveva super poteri, ma un ottimo senso di osservazione sì. Quando aveva visto il gruppo dei Vendicatori disperdersi alla velocità della luce dopo l'incontro di routine post-missione aveva capito che era successo qualcosa.

Il fatto che il signor Stark era rintanato da due ore nel garage delle automobili, non aveva che confermato il suo sospetto.

Con la scusa di portargli una cioccolata con panna, si era recato di persona a scoprire che cosa era successo.

"Steve è arrabbiato con me." Gli aveva confidato Tony dopo che Jarvis era riuscito a convincerlo di uscire da sotto una delle macchine che aveva ereditato dal signor Howard (una splendida Maserati Mistral Spyder).

Jarvis sorrise, per quando grande e grosso (e macchiato di olio da capo a piedi...altro paio di jeans e maglietta da buttare) reagiva sempre nella stessa maniera quando qualcuno a cui teneva lo rimproverava: _nessuno mi capisce, ce l'hanno tutti con me, sono un genio incompreso_.

Già, il _signor_ Stark aveva sempre lo stesso broncio di quando era il _signorino_ Stark.

"Niente di serio, spero."

"No, niente di serio. Solo... Steve non vede di buon occhio le mie _amicizie_."

Jarvis aveva una teoria a proposito.

"Anche a me farebbe piacere che il mio signorino si trovasse qualcuno di affidabile." Jarvis tendeva a non commentare, ma prendeva nota di tutto.

" _Jaaaarvis_."

"Quando si comporta così non mi riesce molto naturale chiamarla _signor_ Stark, spero che se ne renda conto." 

"È una congiura."

"Che cosa? Voler vedere qualcuno di affidabile e gentile al suo fianco? Non direi." Proseguì. "Magari qualcuno come il signor Steve."

Tony ridacchiò, ma non era per niente un'espressione felice. "Non credo di essere il suo tipo."

"Se lei ne è convinto."

"È così." Ma Jarvis si accorse che Tony lo stava guardando molto intensamente. "A meno che tu non sappia qualcosa che io non so."

"Sono solo un umile maggiordomo signor Stark."

"Jarvis," Tony sbuffò mezzo divertito, mezzo irritato "se c'è qualcuno al mondo che non è _solo un umile maggiordomo_ , quello sei tu."

"Troppo buono."

"Jarvis." Tony come tutti gli Stark non mollava mai una pista o un'idea.

"Io credo che il signor Steve tenga a lei, molto di più di quello che lei crede." Gli confessò.

"Be' siamo molto amici-"

"Anche con il signor Sam sono molto amici. Eppure, per rifondare i Vendicatori è venuto da lei."

"Steve è..." Jarvis era sicuro che il signor Stark era pieno di edificanti aggettivi applicabili al signor Rogers, ma non era quello il momento.

"In salotto, davanti al televisore a guardare una replica del Dottor House. Mentre in cucina c'è una tazza di cioccolata per lui. Gliela porti. E lo inviti fuori a cena. Un posto romantico. Un posto inequivocabilmente romantico."

"È una pessima idea."

"Se mi posso permettere questo non l'ha mai fermata. E poi il signor Rogers apprezza queste cose e lei lo sa."

"Steve non è una donna." Ma era una flebile protesta (e anche un po' sessista).

"Credo che con il suo costume pochi possano avere questa impressione."

 

**Epilogo (un po' inutile perché tanto sappiamo tutti che nulla può fermare il Vero Amore).**

L'orchestra stava suonando interrottamente da quando Steve e Tony avevano messo piede nel ristorante. Il repertorio era quello delle grandi Big Band degli anni '40. La voce delicata della cantante era perfetta per ricreare quell'atmosfera.

Tony era rimasto piuttosto soddisfatto della scelta, sia del ristorante che della musica.

Infatti quando avevano finito di mangiare, Steve, le guance di un bel rosso acceso, l'aveva invitato a ballare. Il cuore di Tony era impazzito per un attimo (grazie Extremis).

" _When the lights go on again all over the world..._ "

"Questa l'ho sentita la prima volta a Londra." Steve gli aveva sussurrato mentre stavano languidamente ballando sulla pista deserta.

"Con una bella ragazza tra le braccia?" Tony aveva le braccia intorno al collo di Steve, mentre quest'ultimo gli aveva circondato i fianchi.

"No. Il giorno dopo saremmo dovuti partire in missione. Stavo solo bevendo qualcosa con Bucky." Steve aveva appoggiato la fronte a quella di Tony. Per una volta i pochi centimetri che li separavano in altezza non gli avevano dato fastidio. "Molte persone credono che avesse chissà che profondo significato, mentre in realtà parla dei blackout imposti alle città europee."

"Cosa? No, dai!"

"Sì, non sto scherzando. Sono oramai passati parecchi anni da quando sono in questo tempo, ma rimango sempre così spiazzato quando leggo di profondi significati psicologici che i moderni studiosi si sentono in dovere di dare a tutto. Pensa che-"

Tony lo stava ascoltando, ma più che altro si stava godendo il corpo di Steve contro il proprio, facendosi cullare dalla sua voce.

"Ti dev'essere costato una fortuna. L'intero ristorante solo per noi." Notò Steve.

"Ne è valsa la pena." Appoggiò la guancia a quella di Steve. "Ne vale sempre la pena con te."

"Non sono quel genere di persona signor Stark." Gli sussurrò all'orecchio. "Non mi concedo al primo appuntamento."

"Be', vorrà dire che ne dovranno seguire molti, molti altri."

"Già, decisamente." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie di aver letto questa mia piccola storia. Da quando ho avuto l'opportunità di vedere la serie Avengers Assemble mi è venuta voglia di riprendere attivamente il fandom Marvel e ho rispolverato una vecchia storia, allargandola/sistemandola un po'.
> 
> Inutile dire Tony/Steve forever, anche se capisco perché nel MCU non siano la ship principale (mentre in praticamente _tutti_ gli altri verse credo che non ci siano dubbi ;p).
> 
> Spero che i personaggi fossero piuttosto in character, comunque sono più che aperta a critiche e segnalazioni, anche perché credo che porterò una storia nel fandom della Marvel al prossimo IBB!
> 
> Ultima cosa: ho lo stesso nick ovunque, quindi passate a trovarmi *ciao*


End file.
